tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half-Shell Warriors
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half-Shell Warriors is the animated action-comedy television series and a reboot of the 1987 animated series of the same name. The series has many influences from TMNT 2012, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and Ben 10. Plot When doused in a canister of ooze, a ninja master Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) is mutated into a humanoid mutant rat while the four turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo) are mutated into humanoid beings. Splinter train them in the art of ninjutsu to protect the city from crime. With the help of their human allies, April O'Neil and Casey Jones, the Ninja Turtles must defeat their most dangerous foe, the Shredder, and his ninja army, the Foot Clan. Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo/Leo' - A leader and most mature of the team and the closest to Master Splinter. He wears a blue mask and fights with the pair of katana swords. *'Raphael/Raph' - The impulsive fighter of the team who has the extremely hot temper. He wears a red mask and fights with the pair of sai daggers. *'Donatello/Donnie' - The brainy pacifist and scientist of the team who is very good with various machines. He wears a purple mask and fights with the Bo staff. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - The free-spirited and energetic "wild child" of the team who is the lover of pizza, video games, pranks and skateboarding. He wears an orange mask and fights with the pair of nunchucks. Allies *'Hamato Yoshi/Splinter' - The ninja master, sensei and father figure of the Ninja Turtles. *'April O'Neil' - April O'Neil is the teenage girl and the host of an online gossip report "O'Neil@School!" who discovers the Turtles' home in the sewers and befriends the Ninja Turtles. *'Casey Jones' - A student of Eastman High who is a member of the school's hockey team and has the crush on April. He later became an ally of the Turtles. Villains *'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' - The Shredder is the Ninja Turtles' arch-nemesis who tries to take revenge on Hamato Yoshi. *'Krang' - An inter-dimensional alien warlord and conqueror from Dimension X who commands the Technodrome. He also used the human-shaped robotic suit for transportation. He is one of the Ninja Turtles' arch-enemies. *'Rocksteady' - Rocksteady is the large, muscle-bound blonde Australian street thug who dresses in the military fashion and is one of Shredder's henchmen. As the result of taking DNA sample of the black rhinoceros that was stolen from the zoo, Rocksteady is mutated into a humanoid mutant black rhinoceros. *'Bebop' - Bebop is the African American male with the purple mohawk and silver nose ring who wears a pair of red sunglasses, a red vest and black pants and is one of Shredder's henchmen. As the result of taking DNA sample of the common warthog that was stolen from the zoo, Bebop is mutated into a humanoid mutant common warthog. *'Baxter Stockman' - Baxter Stockman is the African-American scientist responsible for all mutants and robots that attack the Ninja Turtles. Recurring Episodes Trivia